space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 5
Night 5 "The Hangover" I was feeling pretty wrecked and got stuck in traffic so I lost the hour I had planned to prep some stuff. As a result this may have seemed pretty loose and my apologies for that. Still, it all seemed to work out as you managaed to came up with plan. It started off with Katya waking up to 5 Urchins, one of whom introduced themselves as Abi, the leader. "The Sultan says your need help with surveillance. That's us!" The party split into different groups, doing shopping, building, information gathering and Archaeology checks? Yes indeed, your surveillance and research eventially uncovered the following tidbits of information: *Fethullah Ghulen : Timur established a pries/cleric order that dabbled in necromatic arts (and probably giant suits of magic armour arts too). Are they possible allies or enemies? Do they even exist? *Timur's Tomb : Your Archaeology checks led you to uncover a map of the ground level and side profile of the descent. Along with the knowledge of Futhullah Ghulen, you conclude there's almost certainly undead guards. *Ruhabad Mausoleum: Ruhabad was the original and highest level of priest during Timur's reign. This site is said to also contain Seven Hairs of Mohammed, a holy relic. Your urchins followed Hans to this location and you saw Darya and Lt. Gorbachev talking outside and pieced together that Hans wants to get the Seven Hairs, probably to destroy as a terrible Nazi ritual. *Al-Hazim Clan: This street gang is made up of the children of caravan traders and is referred to by the Samarqand underword as "filthy tribals". Are working surveillance for the Nazis and have a hideout immediately south of Abdi-Darun Shrine (#14). After your discovery of Darya and Lt. Gorbachev at Ruhabad, you saw Gorbachev lead Hans away so Eva and Nat stuck around to figure out how to get into the crypt (short answer: nope). As Rocquette and Katya left, Kat noticed Sophie (you know it's her, it looks exactly like Nicole Kidman) driving up on a Vespa. That moment where you both notice each other and Sophie's eyes narrow and she zips away much faster than any Vespa should. After that, you saw no more of Hans (and you haven't seen anything of Lisolette) or Gorbachev. But then a stroke of luck, the Urchins captured one of the Al-Hazim surveiling the Sultan's Palace AND Katya just learned Interrogation Tech. Al-Hazim Thief is sent away with a message to Lisolette to meet at Khadja--Daniyar Mausoleam #3 near the river at the end of block 5 on day 4 (I will get a calender system going). The Thief returns to the Urchins with another message, written in English to "Be Ready". Does that mean lubed or armoured? Probably both. 6 Generic 4 Days (16 Blocks) *Mei-Lin, If you want to go to the Winemaking Museum with Lilyana (and she'll tell you about it after if you don't), you can spend 3 blocks learning how to make Wine Elixirs. It is a non-standard Elixir that can only be made out of wine, but Wine Elixirs get +1 Spell Strength at 1,4,7,10. Category:Soviet